poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' nightmare/The legend is true
This is how Thomas' nightmare and the legend is true goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. friends, Thomas, Ryan and the gang are asleep Ryan F-Freeman: and hugs Adagio You're so lovely, Adagio. (EG) is carving a figure of Gaia Everfree Buck The Weasel (EG): Good night, Gaia. (EG) looks towards the forest. Thomas and Sci-Twi's help her get ready Sci-Ryan: This is well. Thomas: Yeah. I'm just glad Midnight Sparkle was defeated because if she wasn't then Twilight would've never been saved. Sci-Ryan: Including Bertranos and an evil Shadowbolt by the name of Zarok. I think I trust more to Morro then Mal. Flain and his friends transfer to CPA. Sparkle appears in a mirror Sci-Ryan: BWAH!! M-m-m-m-m-m. Mi-m-m-m-m-..... MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!!!!!! others see her and gasps as she laughs crazily Midnight Sparkle: crazily Fools! Ryan F-Freeman: How did you survive?! Sunset and I beat you and save Sci-Twi at the Friendship Games! Midnight Sparkle: True. But there is still some dark magic in her from that day and as you must know, you can never truely defeat me! crazily friends, Sci-Ryan included, are erased, leaving only Thomas to witness Midnight merge Sci-Twi Thomas: TWILIGHT! Midnight Sparkle: crazily then aims a beam of magic at Thomas Thomas: NOOOOOOOO! reality, Thomas is dreaming Thomas: awake AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH! looks around breathing frantically and looks over at Sci-Twi who's still fast asleep Thomas: down Phew! It was just a dream. Not real. Sci-Twi: up and sits upright What's wrong, Thomas? Are you okay? Sci-Ryan: I can't sleep well with you howling like a loon, you know. Thomas: Yeah. I just wanted to keep you safe from your inner Midnight Sparkle. Now due to the fact that you're in the most dangerous place of Earth, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll protect Sci-Twi too. What's the matter? Thomas: I had a bad dream, that's all. Sci-Twi: Let me tell you something. Midnight is bigger than all four of us. I have to conquer her somehow. Sci-Ryan: You're right, Twilight. Thomas: But if I had been a better boyfriend to you, Twilight, she wouldn't have been brought into existance and she wouldn't still there. Sunset Shimmer: Better boyfriend? Seriously, Thomas? Are you pulling my hair? You risked your live, your skin and your baby to save your girlfriend. Sci-Ryan: Same thing for Ryan. Mal will stop at nothing to make my friend Flain cry. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right, Sunset. You and Cody nearly killed me at the Fall Formal. This Midnight Sparkle is the one I can handle. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. And Dark Ryan is a part of you. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Honestly, who does that to someone who they consider a friend? Ryan F-Freeman: I think this magic effecting us might have something to do with the one I met. Gaia Everfree. Thomas: Isn't she the girl with the Timber-Wolf head shaped hair clip? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. But, she can manipulate plants. Thomas: Either way, she's your friend after all. But if she's anything like the legend says she is, I do not want to mess with her. Sci-Ryan: And Twilight? Ryan had the same nightmare you have. Except Midnight Sparkle merged with Ryan. Sci-Twi: Anyways, we should get some rest. Big day tomorrow. night, they're asleep. Thomas wakes up as he hears a twig snap and goes to the window, where he sees Gaia Everfree enter the nearby forest Evil Ryan: What's that? Thomas: It's Gaia. She's going into the forest. Evil Ryan: Me and Ryan will come with you Thomas: No. I can handle this. You need to stay here and cover for me. If Twilight, Sunset or Ryan ask, just tell them I'm star-gazing. Evil Ryan: Yes, sir. Sci-Ryan: If this Gaia Everfree is true. I'll go with you. Thomas: No, Sci-Ryan! You stay here and help Evil Ryan cover. Sci-Ryan: Twiligh't asleep. Thomas: And that's why I need to you stay and cover. If she asks where I am, make an excuse or something. nods and saw Crash running outside Thomas: Where's he off to? Evil Ryan: He's going to find out if Gaia Everfree is real. Sci-Ryan: You need my help to follow her. My amulet can track magic. Thomas: No. I'll go with him. You two stay here. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Good luck. pulls out Sci-Twi's amulet and follow Crash to the forest Crash Bandicoot: Thomas? You hear someone here? Thomas: Yes, Crash. Why are you going to the forest? Crash Bandicoot: Because... when Gaia Everfree, in her true form, appears and the Oogie Boogie song starts playing Gaia Everfree: Well, well, well~ What have we here?~ Thomas and Crash Bandicoot, huh?~ Oh, I'm so very scared~ So you're the guys who have my legend~ Crash Bandiccot: Oh. Laughs Maybe. Thomas: Crash, don't interrupt her. Gaia Everfree: Ha, ha, ha~ You're jokin', you're jokin'~ I can't believe my eyes~ You're joking me, you've gotta be~ These can't be the right guys~ He's cute, he's orange~ I don't know which is worse~ Crash Bandicoot: You might just bloom a flower now if I don't fall down laughing first~ Gaia Everfree: When Gaia Everfree says there's trouble close at hand~ You'd better pay attention now~ Cause I'm Gaia Everfree~ Crash Bandicoot: And if I'm not shaking, then there's something very wrong~ Gaia Everfree: Cause this will be the last time you hear my boogie song~ Thomas: Ohh~ Crash Bandicoot: Ohh~ Gaia Everfree: Ohh~ Crash Bandicoot: D'oh~ Thomas: Ohh~ Gaia Everfree and Crash Bandicoot: Ohh~ I'm (She's) Gaia Everfree~ Crash Bandicoot: Let me try. sings Well, if ya feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do~ Gaia Everfree: I must make a great big friend like Thomas and you~ Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. And don't we know the one thing that will make it look so nice~ A good friend like Ryan to add a little spice~ Gaia Everfree: Ohh~ Thomas: Oh my~ Crash Bandicoot: Smee~ Gaia Everfree: Ohh~ Thomas: Ohh~ Gaia Everfree and Crash Bandicoot: Oh yeah~ I'm (She's) Gaia Everfree~ Crash Bandicoot: Tell us now or someone will face the dire consequences~ I know you're friends with Ryan~ So, please, come to your senses~ Gaia Everfree: Ha! You're joking, you're joking~ Crash Bandicoot: She can't believe her ears~ Could someone please just shut us up?~ She's drowning in her tears~ It's funny, she's laughing~ We really are too much~ And now, with our permission, you're going to do your stuff~ Thomas: What she's going to do, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Let me think. She is going to do the best she can. Interlude Gaia Everfree: Whoa! The sight of magic to me is beauty in the air~ Crash Bandicoot: Cause, you're Gaia Everfree~ Unlike Oogie, you do play fair~ Gaia Everfree: It's much more fun, I must confess~ Crash Bandicoot: With lives on the line~ Not yours, of course~ Gaia Everfree: But, yours, dear Crash~ Crash Bandicoot: Now, That'd be just fine?~ Thomas: Ok, Crash. You can do it. It's your time to shine~ Crash Bandicoot: Oh, Thomas, we're something~ We put her in a spin~ I don't understand~ The position that we're in~ It's hopeless, we're finished~ I don't fight a bear~ Gaia Everfree: Cause, I'm Gaia Everfree~ Crash Bandicoot and Thomas: And we're not going nowhere~ chuckles and Gaia laughs Thomas: his hands Bravo, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Thank you very much. Thank you. You're too kind. Gaia Everfree: So, I heard about you two. And it would be really great if you two could help me get my magic back so that I can take over this world and Equestria. Crash Bandicoot: Never thought about that. You used to live in Equestria, you know. Then suddenly, you got here. Poof. Foduck the Safety Tug wakes up Sci-Ryan: Hey, Foduck. Ever heard of Gaia Everfree? Foduck: I don't know if Ryan is friends with her. suddenly wakes up and gets a vision where Ryan meets Gaia Everfree Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gaia. Why you want me? Gaia Everfree: Well, Ryan, you know you could help me get my magic back. Ryan F-Freeman: What will happen to me when I join you? uses her magic to make a projection of Ryan changing into a Gaia Everfree version of him called Everfree Prince Gale. Just then, Theodore Tugboat bonks Ryan on the head and the vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Thanks. Evil Ryan: What did you see, Ryan? tells them what he saw as Thomas and Sci-Twi share a hug Nate Adams: Wait. How come Thomas is in love with Crystal Prep's Twilight? Whisper: Because he thinks she's his pony girlfriend. Crash Bandicoot: I would know that Human Flain transferred back to Crystal Prep and Dark Ryan is Midnight's boyfriend. gasps Whisper: Wow. That's new. At least the pony Twilight is still alive in Equestria. chuckles Evil Ryan: Yeah. In Equestria. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: What, Sunset? Ryan F-Freeman: What if he returns? If I use magic like Sci-Twi did, I'll turn into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. gasps as Ryan mentions the name Crash Bandicoot: What did he say? Sci-Twi: He just mentioned his demon name and that's why I gasped. Sci-Ryan: Who? Evil Ryan: I think it's the hero of CHS. Dark Ryan F-Freeman. takes a hand and places it on Ryan Thomas: Are you ok, Ryan. What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I remember that time at the Friendship Games. flashback of the Friendship Games starts Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You were right! I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! Evil Ryan: Ryan? Is that you in this form? Ryan nods and winks at him while Midnight isn't looking Dark Ryan F-Freeman: whispering I am still Ryan, Evil me. And don't worry. I'll cover Midnight. Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Ryan. You'll pretend to be on her side. Ryan nods then saw Midnight using her magic on the statue which blows up opening a portal to Equestria Batman (The LEGO Movie): Is that... Sunset and Cody: Equestria! Crash Bandicoot: Well. We're boned. Ryan, pretending to be evil, does what Midnight does and opens a portal to Equestria Evil Anna: Wow. Why is he doing this? Cody Fairbrother: Because, Evil Anna, he's pretending to be on Midnight's side. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! Why are you on Midnight's side? Ryan leans in to Crash Dark Ryan F-Freeman: whispering I'm not literally on her side. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Why did you open some portals for Sci-Twi? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: whispering Because it's what she wants me to do. Evil Ryan: You know what plan is Sci-Twi doing, Ryan? Ryan uses his magic to open another portal to Equestria Dark Ryan F-Freeman: whispering She's planning to understand magic. Matau T. Monkey: But you're helping her destroying this world to get it. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: So what? There's more magic there. That's why she needs me and WE WANT TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL!!!! ends Nate Adams: Ryan did pretend to be on Midnight's side? Ryder and I can respect that. gasps as he hear Nate saying her name Jibanyan: What's wrong with Ryan, Nya? Nya: I think it's because Ryan gasps when he hears Nate saying Midnight's name. Brian the Crocodile: If Gaia have a friend, who is his name? Thomas: Not sure but we'll figure it out eventually. Ryder: Maybe I think it might be Everfree... Prince.... Gale? nods Nate Adams: Is Gale have his legend? I hope it's like Gaia. [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan